


几个怪奇小段子

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: wry~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	几个怪奇小段子

之前在群里写过的几个怪奇小段子，都是盾冬，整理了然后发出来  
————  
想看，天赋异禀却找不到修仙门路的新人盾x倒卖假仙丹的老油条冬  
冬知道盾很厉害又憨憨的，于是拿他当冤大头，高价卖给他很多假药  
结果一时不慎，冬卖给盾一颗烈性春，盾吃了以后兽性大发，鈤冬，醒来后又哭唧唧地道歉，于是老油条冬心软了，心说本来也是我对不起这小傻子  
于是冬就作为盾的（挂名）老师教导他修仙，虽然冬其实一窍不通的，但他会胡扯啊（。）唬得新人盾一愣一愣的，于是越发尊敬冬了，而且因为盾在修仙上天赋异禀，即使方法错误，道行也突飞猛进，很快便成为修仙界的翘楚  
冬作为修仙界新星盾的（挂名）老师，也狐假虎威地受到了不知情围观群众的崇拜，并且也骗到了更多的钱，就在冬觉得自己可以靠坑蒙拐骗到的去回到凡间娶个老婆的时候，他忽然发现，自己怀孕了…  
原来修仙的附加作用之一，就是可以让男人怀孕（。）盾得知自己最敬重的恩师怀上了自己的孩子，快乐得要哭，当即拉着冬一拜天地二拜高堂，然后他们就结婚了  
冬在仙界，吃到一些真正的灵丹妙药，于是也可以修仙了，虽然远远比不上他的冤大头弟子兼傻老公盾，不过实现普通的长生不老还是没问题的  
几万年之后，已经贵为三界主宰的仙皇盾，与他坑蒙拐骗（x）聪慧灵秀的爱妻冬，还有他们数之不尽用之不竭（？）的一大群后代们，成为了修仙界世代流传的一段佳话…  
————  
其实还想看这个，总统盾，属性偏向🐍（但没有特别黑化）x将军冬，不解风情，大大咧咧的糙直男  
盾就是，城府很深，然后开始看中了冬的军事才能后来又因为一些事情爱上他了，于是就娶了冬做老婆，平时对外都是那种说一不二专断独行的上位者形象，但经常因为老婆的直男操作而被哽住  
冬，脸长的很好看，不过自己不在意这个，一心只想报效祖国，闲暇之余就看球赛打游戏，还有听东北大秧歌（。）以前跟盾还是上司下属的关系的时候，很崇敬他，因为很认同盾的zz理念（虽然冬也不太懂zz，不过他有很强的直觉），于是追随他，保护他，为他效力，后来盾当上总统大权在握，冬也打了胜仗回来，结果在庆功会上，总统先生忽然向冬求婚，冬：！怎么突然就要结婚了  
不过冬还是心胸开阔，觉得做盾老婆其实跟现在也没差，还是可以留在盾身边保护他，然后就和盾准备准备结婚了（以前盾一直明示暗示向冬表白，冬没看出来就随口答应，结果盾以为他们俩已经有恋爱关系了，所以才会忽然表白）然后冬就跟盾结婚了，总统夫人，平时在前线指挥作战运筹帷幄，回来的时候就去把军队里的直男操作贯彻到生活的各方各面，而且还一手包揽的总统的全部安保工作，有他在，盾身边都不需要安排保护人手了（其实本来也不需要），夫妻俩一个在内政一个在军队里做事情，相处很融洽，也很相爱，但是由于冬实在太不解风情，所以盾有时候想像普通男人那样给媳妇来点浪漫都找不到门路…  
————  
想看傻狗子詹詹去租房子，房东是位金发蓝眼的美丽大姐姐，詹詹情窦初开，对大姐姐一见倾心，每天晚上都在卧室里想着她冲，更让詹詹惊喜的是，美丽大姐姐似乎也自己有意，时常明着暗着地引诱他，终于在一个月明星稀的夜晚，大姐姐穿着华美的旗袍走进詹詹的卧室，羞涩地对正在看电视的詹詹问想要她陪他过夜吗？詹詹傻笑着点点头，结果美丽姐姐一边笑得倾国倾城，一边解开旗袍上的裤带，于是那根比詹詹的要大许多的【】出现在沉浸在美人投怀送抱的快乐中的傻狗子詹詹面前，于是可怜的詹詹就这样被为了鈤詹就女装了三个多月的“美丽大姐姐”黑盾鈤了整整一晚上…  
第二天屁股肿了的傻詹詹趴在床上怀疑人生，依然穿着女装还打扮成美女模样的黑盾则微笑着抚摸他毛茸茸的头发，说亲爱的詹姆斯小朋友，以后姐姐就是你的女 朋 友啦…于是詹詹从此以后每天都会被他心心念念的美丽大姐姐翻来覆去地鈤上许多次（惨 詹詹 惨）  
————  
想看美女蛇骗傻詹詹的泡  
詹詹在漂流瓶上，遇到一个美女  
视频聊天，很high～  
詹詹和美女感情日益加深，心中发誓非她不娶  
于是就网友面基  
结果詹詹在酒店里被高大威猛身强力壮的美女猛1压倒了  
詹詹：冒冒泡  
詹詹出门去见美女蛇之前，还跟兄弟们吹，说我今天去接我未来老婆  
第二天兄弟们见到光彩照人的美女蛇和躺在床上呜呜咽咽的詹詹，因为腰太痛了，起不来（惨 詹詹 惨）


End file.
